Rules
Character Creation Choose from one of the (number) classes and a beginning skill. Class Each class has their own play style and fulfills a certain role. Classes dictate what a character can and cannot do. Party At any given time, the party may only be comprised of four members. However, there may be an indefinite amount of members awaiting conscription within the reserves. Characters within the reserves must already exist. Health Points When this stat drops to 0, the party member is incapacitated and will be unable to perform any Actions. The character may, however, be revived to be rid of this ailment. Incapacitation A party member may be revived at the cost of AP by another party member. However, there is a limitation to this--incapacitated party members may only be revived to a maximum of 3 times at the cost of AP per battle. Furthermore, party members may only be revived up to 6 times through any other method. Damage Type Physical and Magical are the sole two types of damage within the game. * Physical Attacks are reduced by Defense * Magical Attacks are reduced by Resistance. Attack Determines the value of damage when attacking a target. Is affected by Defense. * In example, if the attacker possesses 5 Attack and the target possesses 1 Defense, then the total amount of damage the attacker inflicts upon the target is 4. Defense Determines the value of damage reduced when receiving a hit. Refer to example above for a more clear reference. Critical Rate Whenever a critical hit is scored, the attack's damage is doubled. In drawing the probability of a critical hit, the attacker's Critical Rate is calculated which is presented as a number between 0 to 100. A random number is generated, and if the attacker's Critical Rate number is drawn or if any lesser number is drawn, the attack will be a critical. * In example, if the attacker has a critical rate of 10, then numbers 0 to 10 will make the attack a critical hit, while numbers 11 to 100 will make the attack a normal hit. Evasion and Accuracy If a defending character possesses Evasion, then a random number is generated whenever they are attacked. Accuracy deadens Evasion. * For example, if a character has an evasion of 50, then a random number is drawn between 0 and 100. If the number drawn was 50 or lower, then the defending character dodges the attack. However, if the attacker has an accuracy of 10, then the defender's Evasion value would drop to 40; this means that instead of the number drawing between 0 to 50 for the defender to dodge, it would be 0 to 40, lessening the odds of evasion. Action Points (AP) All actions are performed at the expenditure of AP. Certain Actions cost less or more AP, depending on the worth of the Action. If an Action costs more AP than the user has, then they are unable to perform it. A character's turn ends when they run out of AP or when they manually end their turn. Starting AP This stat determines how much AP a character starts out with at the beginning of a battle. AP Regen Determines the amount of AP a character recovers per turn. Max AP The maximum amount of AP a character can possess naturally. However, there may be exceptions with the effects of certain abilities and modifiers. Loot At the end of a battle or event, Loot may sometimes be distributed. How the Loot is shared, however, depends on the party. Equipment Modifiers that alter or give new attributes and stats to their wearers. Each character is only able to adorn themselves in 3 pieces of Equipment maximum. Experience A value that culminates into a Level Up when it reaches 100. May be obtained from battles and events. Level Up A character may sometimes be offered two new skills whenever they level up to a certain amount. However, these two skills are mutually exclusive. You must keep one and discard the other. Skill Cards These items are essentially Actions that are shared throughout the entire party and are accessible to all party members during a battle. Skill Cards have unique effects and also possesses qualifications to use. * Each party member is subject to these qualifications, and those that fulfill them may use these Skill Cards whenever they wish--and those who do not are unable to until they become eligible for the qualifications. Turns When it's a character's turn, they're able to perform Actions until either their AP depletes to 0 or they manually end their turn.